Wedding Shenanigans
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: Weddings. The most boring things on the planet, at least, in the mind of a seven year old. -DxC


**AN: Oh, I just love DxC as little kids, just as much as you guys do. And no, this isn't apart of my "The Dark Forest" story arc, it's just a lone story. Like, "Mine"**

* * *

Weddings. The most boring things on the planet, at least, in the mind of a seven year old.

"Ma, please, don't make me go." Seven old Duncan begged, furiously pulling on the stupid clip on tie his Mother had forced him to wear.

"Duncan, I already told you, we're going. And stop messing with your tie!" She removed his hands from the clip on, and gave him a stern look. "Behave."

Sulking, the little boy stomped out to the car behind his Mother. Apparently, one of his Mother's friends was having a wedding, and his family had been invited to attend. Duncan had only ever been to one other wedding in his life, but he had only been four at the time, so the memory was hazy. Though if going to a wedding meant having to wear uncomfortable clothing, and having his dark hair slicked back with gel, he didn't like it one bit.

"I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun, Dunk. There will be other children your age there, too. In fact, I think Miranda has a Daughter about his age, doesn't she, Honey?" Andrew, Duncan's Father, asked his Mom once they began to pull out of the driveway.

"Yes, I believe she does. Mm... Courtney, yes, that was her name." She smiled at the boy in the rear view mirror, who was still fiddling with his tie.

"I don't wanna be around any stupid girls." He grunted to himself, now trying to 'fix' his hair.

--

"Oh, Courtney, don't you just look adorable!" Emily, Duncan's Mother, squealed at the sight of the petite brunette who was wearing a fancy lilac colored dress.

"Thank you." She replied politely, beaming at the complement.

The wedding was being held at a large, grassy park, so Duncan had taken the first chance he got, to run off and go climb a tree the moment the car stopped.

"Duncan! Come meet Courtney!" Andrew shouted at his son, who was currently climbing the large tree like a chimpanzee.

"I don't want to!" The little boy shouted back, almost half way up the tall oak now.

"It's okay," Courtney smiled, curtsying like a Princess. "I'll go talk to him." then she skipped off toward the boy.

--

Once the greetings and introductions were out of the way, Duncan had hopped down from the tree with ease, and scrutinized the female in front of him.

"You look stupid." Duncan suddenly said bluntly, taking in her pigtailed hair, and fancy dress shoes. Courtney bristled.

"You're one to talk!" She pointed at his messy hair and mud stained shirt, but he just grinned.

"I look better then you do."

Her Mother had always taught the girl to stay calm and use words instead of tackling the boy to the ground and rubbing his face in the dirt like she wanted to do. _Violence never solved anything._ Her Mom always said.

"No, you look like a dumb old monkey." She huffed, crossing her arms.

Rolling his eyes, Duncan pushed the girl in front of him down onto her butt, right into a large mud puddle, then he burst out into a fit of gleeful laughter at her shocked expression.

Who was her Mother trying to kid? Violence solved everything.

Shrieking, Courtney tackled the boy onto the ground, and the two rolled down the large grass hill behind the tree, tumbling like Jack and Jill.

"You ruined my dress!" She shouted, as they continued to wrestle across the field.

"I think you broke my butt!" He yelled back, wincing when Courtney would roll on top, and his butt would slam against the ground.

"Good!"

Finally fed up with their painful game, the boy rolled so he was on top of her, and pinned the small girl effectively against the ground.

"Get off of me!" She screeched, wiggling and flailing to get out from under him.

"Oh, shut your pie hole, Princess!"

"GET OFF ME RIGHT _NOW!_ MOMMY-" Her wailing was cut off when the boy swiftly pressed his hand over her lips, and she glared at him when he finally pulled it away from her face.

"You gonna shut up, now?" He asked in an irritated tone.

Courtney said nothing, she just darkened her glare, then exclaimed. "I'm telling my Mom you pushed me!"

"I'm telling my Mom you broke my butt!" The two kids suddenly began a heated staring contest, neither one wanting to blink first.

"Duncan! Courtney!" They heard their Father's shout, gasping at how messy the two were. Courtney's purple dress, and skin, were splatted with mud and covered in grass stains, and Duncan looked no better.

"Oh my god, what happened to you kids?!" Frank, Courtney's Dad shouted, giving Andrew a wearily look.

Duncan and Courtney spared each other a look before both began shouting at once, about how it was the other ones fault they were filthy.

Andrew and Frank began discussing how to get the two children clean before the wedding ceremony started, which was in approximately twelve minutes. The little boy leaned over to the girl and whispered, "Let's run for it."

Nodding in agreement, the two kids made a quick run for it heading for the big white tent where all the guests were currently seated. Quietly, once inside, the two scurried under the cloth covered table where all of the gifts and cake were sitting.

"So, now what?" Courtney whispered to the boy who had taken her hand in his while they'd been running, and was currently still holding it now.

"Now, I want some cake." Duncan licked his lips, and the onyx eyed girl rolled her eyes.

"The Bride and Groom have to kiss before we can have cake. It's like... a _rule._"

"Well, I don't like rules." He said simply, then ducked out from under the table cloth, dragging the reluctant girl with him.

"No! People have to kiss first, then we get cake!" She shouted, holding onto Duncan's hand as tight as she could to keep the taller boy from sticking his dirt coated fingers into the fluffy white icing.

"But it looks so good." He whined, a pout forming on his face. Suddenly though, the boy spun around to face the little girl, and leaned down to press his lips against hers. She gaped at him when he finally pulled away from the chaste kiss.

"What? You said two people had to kiss before we can have cake." And with that baffaling stament, he stuck his left hand into the dessert and pulled out a choclate flavoured chunk.

The girl stared at him in disgust, still able to taste his lips on hers. "_Great,_ now I need a cootie shot!" She whipping her lips off with the back of her hand, grimacing.

"Suck it up, Princess. It was in the name of _cake._ I would of pushed you down all over again if it meant I could have some." He grumbled, unashamed, white icing covering half his face now. "Want some?" He held the hand out that was holding some cake out to her, and she shook her head, mildly offended at his former comment.

Okay, so maybe she was more than mildly offended. "No, but you should _totally_ have some more." Letting go of his right hand, she used both of hers to shove his whole face into the side of the cake, which also pushed it off the table, making a splat when it hit the ground.

"...Whoops." Courtney smiled sheepishly as nearly thirty pairs of eyes locked onto her and Duncan, including the two children's Fathers who had finally found them.

"Oh, you're so gonna get it." Duncan smirked, sliding his thumb across his cheek, and dabbing his icing cover finger against her mocha colored cheek, leaving a nice spot of white.

"UGH!" She took him to the ground again. The girl had a furture as a female football player, without a doubt.

Somewhere in between rolling around on the ground with Courtney for the second time that day, their Parent's pulling them off each other, then yelling at them, and stealing one more kiss from the feisty girl -just to tick her off farther by remarking on how she'd need two cootie shots now- Duncan had decided weddings weren't so boring anymore.


End file.
